


Shadows and Sickness

by SparkeDawg



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkeDawg/pseuds/SparkeDawg
Summary: Everyone is too busy taking care of a sick persona to notice someone lurking in the shadows waiting for the perfect opportunity to make an appearance





	1. Shadows

* * *

* * *

**3rd Person's POV**

"We can't both survive at the same time." The shadow was slowly coming closer. Virgil sat against the wall in too much pain to get up. He was trapped. "one of us has to go and I'm afraid, my friend you are already almost gone." Virgil could hear the coldness on the shadows voice.

"Why don't you show your face?" Virgil stated trying, but failing to sound confident.

"Now why would I do that?" Virge heard the smirk in the voice.

"Maybe you're too much of a coward." Virgil remarked. The person hiding in the shadows looked at him and Virgil could see his smile.

"You want to see me? I'll let you see me." The person took off his hoodie and smiled. Virgil stared shocked at who he saw.

"You...how are you... here?" He stuttered. "We...we got rid..of...of you."

The person smirked. "Things always have a way of coming back." He replied. Virgil tried to stand up and fight, but found himself falling.

He kept falling.

Down

         Down

                  Down

                            Down

Eventually he found himself in a room. Virgil looked around and saw that it was Thomas's living room. But where was everyone?

"Looking for someone?" The voice seemed to be everywhere, but nowhere.

"Who's there?" Virgil hesitantly called out. He looked around for the person who spoke, but saw he was alone.

"Please..please don't do this." He heard Patton scream.

"PATTON!!" Virgil ran up the stairs only to find he was once again alone.

"Who are you looking for?" The same voice rang through-out the house.

"What do you want?" Virgil asked not exactly sure who he was talking to. He walked back downstairs. The house was unbearably silent.

Virgil started getting anxious, he had a feeling something bad was going to happen. A scream erupted through-out the house.

"Logan?" The darker persona tried to find where the scream came from. "Logan! Where are you?" He yelled in the house. Getting no answer he fell on his knees.

"What...what is going on?" He asked no one in particular. The house once again went silent.

"Virgil?" He heard Roman's voice. Virge looked up. "Please help." He looked around. The house was empty.

"Please Virge." He heard Patton beg.

"Why don't you help?" Logan's voice stated. All the voices seemed to come from everywhere and no where.

"Virgil. Please. Help us." He heard Thomas's voice begging him.

Virgil put his hands over his ears. "Make it stop!" He yelled trying to block out the voices.

"Hi Virgil," this voice was right in front of him. Virgil looked up and saw someone standing there. He was hiding in the shadows, so it was hard to tell who he was.

"What do you want?" Virgil's voice sounded weaker than he wanted it too.

"You should know by now what I want." He stated. "and it seems to be working."

The shadowed person grabbed Virgil's arm and made him stand up.

"You are a coward." The person stated. Virgil looked up and saw Roman, Patton, Logan, and Thomas. They all looked broken.

"We can't exist at the same time. One of us has to go and you're already starting to leave." Everything faded into darkness and the voice echoed over and over again.

Virgil sat up. The images from his nightmare still clear in his mind. He laid down again and tried to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes the images came back.

After a while Virge just decided to give up going back to sleep for the night.


	2. Sickness

**Virgil's POV**

It has been three weeks since the nightmare. I hardly slept. Every time I would close my eyes an image of the others would pop up along with _him._ I feel like I know him but what I’ve been told was that he has been around a couple of times. All those times being ‘not good’ according to Patton.  The other three hardly talk about ‘that time’ The _only_ reason I know he even existed was because I overheard Roman and Logan talking about it, so I asked Patton. He didn’t want to talk about it, but he told me anyway.

_**Flashback**_

_“uh..Patton..” I hesitantly went up to him. He smiled at me, like he always does._

_“What’s up kiddo,” He replied. I played with my hoodie a little bit._

_“uh..I..uh..overheard Logan and Roman talking.” I stated. He waited for me to continue. I sighed, might as well hurry and get this over with. “WastheresomeonewhowasaroundbeforeIwas?” I asked quickly. Patton looked at me, his smile fading.  I looked down, he didn’t seem very happy. But he nodded._

_“He showed up a couple of times.” Patton said solemnly._

_“Who is he” I slowly replied. I didn’t want to make Patton mad at me for asking too many questions._

_“Someone you don’t want to mess with.” came the parents reply. “We don’t talk about that time.”_

_Curiosity was getting the better of me as I continued to ask another question. “What happened the last time whoever this person is came?” Patton shook his head._

_“It was not good.” Patton said. He walked away mumbling and I couldn’t hear what he said. I went to my room and sat on my bed. Who was this person and why don’t they talk about him?_

_**End Flashback**_

I laid on my bed thinking about my nightmare _again_. I’ve been thinking about it a lot, especially when I can’t sleep. It haunts me but I can't help to wonder if it's going to come true. I'm the darker emotions of Thomas, I always thing of the worst possible things that can happen.

"I told you, we don't talk about it." I heard talking. Who would be talking at four in the morning? I heard someone reply, but I couldn't tell what they said. It sounded like Roman and Patton were talking. There were more muffled talking and having nothing else to do I just listened the best I could. I couldn't here anything anyone was saying. I felt my eyelids get heavy and trying to keep from falling asleep I sat up.

Bad Idea.

I felt dizzy and the room was spinning. There were black dots dancing cross the already dark room. Feeling myself fall I sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

"We meet again." I found myself in a dark room and quickly looked around for the person that the voice belonged to. It seemed familiar, like I've heard it somewhere.

"Virge," I heard Patton's voice, but it sounded faint. I looked around the room and saw him laying on the floor in a corner. He looked like he was crying.

"Patton," I started running to where he was. But it seemed like the more I ran the farther away I got.

"I will rip everything from you," a voice echoed through-out the room. I kept running towards Patton. He looked hurt and it pained me to see him like that. I should be the one hurting, not him.

"You must stop him. Logan is already gone" Patton whispered before disappearing from sight. A laughter echoed everywhere.

"Think you can stop me? Patton puts a lot of trust in you," I saw someone in the shadows."but what about everyone else?" I've seem him somewhere, but I can't remember where. He held up his hand and pointed to the other side of the room.

"Virgil, get away from him." Roman yelled as soon as he saw me. I was frozen to the spot. "Virge he's messing with you, don't do it." Roman looked like he was chained to the wall, like the prince in the Disney movie 'Sleeping Beauty' He pulled against his chains and tried to break free. "Virge please don't do it, I'm your friend." The shadowed person smiled.

"It's funny how strong a prince seems until his life is in danger." He looked at me. "then he becomes weak." I was confused. I held up my hand to find a knife in it. What was going on? It's like I couldn't control myself as I put my hand up and pointed the knife at Roman and slowly started walking towards him.

"Virge please." He was almost in tears. I felt tears coming into my eyes as I point the knife at him, the tip was now touching his chest over his heart. I knew what what going to happen before I did it. But I couldn't control myself. It was like someone else was controlling me. After Roman disappeared I dropped the knife and fell to my knees as a laughter echoed across the room.

* * *

I sat bolt up. I was laying in my bed in my room. It was just another nightmare. I told myself over and over again. I remember blacking out, but I don't remember laying on my pillow putting a blanket on me before I did.

"Your awake," I jumped a little and turned my head to the direction of the overly excited voice to find Patton jumping up and down. I nodded, not yet trusting my voice. After Patton calmed down some, he hugged me. I flinched as not used to getting physical contact. 

"How long was I asleep?" I asked Patton. He sat on a chair that was by my bed.

"Two days. Logan says you have a fever. You also need to eat and drink something and get lots of sleep so you can get better," He replied turning around and pulling out a glass of water. _I don't think I'm getting sleep anytime soon._ My nightmare replied in my head over and over again. 

And I realized something. _The same shadow in my nightmare was the same one as before._

This _cannot_ be a coincidence. Can it?


	3. Movie Night

**Patton’s POV**

We were having a movie night. It was one of those times were we all decided to spend the night together and watch a movie. To have some quality family time together.

 

“Is everyone here?” Thomas asked looking around. We were in his living room. It was my idea. Sometimes we would invite Thomas because he needed a break and if he got to know us better than we would get along better. A least that’s what my idea is. Logan says since we are already a part of Thomas we don’t need him to get to know us better and that he knew us as much if not more than we knew ourselves. But Logan agreed with me anyway. Mostly because he knew as much as I did that Thomas needed a break.

 

“Did anyone invite Virgil?” Roman asked. I’m glad that Roman and Virge has been getting along better. Roman is trying his hardest to include and not make fun of Virgil. It’s also hard on all of us because Virge talks so badly about himself. But he’s also trying his hardest not to ‘bring the group down’ as he says it.

“I’ll go get him,” I jumped up and walked to his room. Everyone nodded and waited for me to get back.

I walked to his room and knocked on the door. “Virgil, we were wondering if you would want to have a movie night with us. If you don’t then that;s okay too, but we were going to spend time as a family.” I said behind the door. I waited for a reply. Getting none I tried again.

“Virgil,” I waited. Nothing. “Virge I’m opening the door” I opened it to find him laying there. He was on his bed asleep.

“Patton what’s taking you so-” Roman asked me. He stopped when he saw Virgil.

"aww," I couldn't contain myself.

"He looks so peaceful." Roman stated. "but he needs his sleep. Let's not wake up."

"Ok we can ask him if he wants to do movie night with us later." I stated walking off, Roman following behind.

We watched some cartoons for awhile, then we ended up watching Disney for the rest of the time. Around two in the morning we all decided to go to sleep. Or at least Roman and I decided to go to bed. Logan went to bed earlier than all of us and Thomas was asleep on the couch.

"That was fun," Roman stated yawning. "It's a shame Virgil didn't join us." I stood up as well nodding to agree with Roman. It would have been fun with Virge joining us, but we'll just have to wait until next time. I went into my room and went to bed.

"Patton," I woke to someone calling my name. "Patton wake up." I put my glasses on and checked the time. It was about 4 in the morning. I opened my bedroom door to find Roman standing there. 

“What is it kiddo?” I asked. Roman looked around then started talking.

“You remember  _ him _ right?” Roman asked. I nodded.  _ Why would Roman come to me at 4 in the morning to talk about it? _

“Do you think he’ll ever come back?” Roman asked. I shook my head.

“Let’s hope not,” I replied. 

“What if he does?”  Roman kept asking. 

“Let’s not talk about it,” That time was a scary time for all of us and it brings in bad memories.

“Maybe in the morning I’ll ask Logan what he thinks about if  _ he _ comes back.” Roman mumbled to himself. 

“I told you, we don’t talk about it.” I stated. “I don’t want Virge finding out more than he already does.”

“What do you mean?” Roman stopped talking and looked at me. I yawned. 

“He came to me a long while ago and asked me about  _ him _ ” I replied recalling that time.

“Did he ever say who he heard about him from?” Roman got quiet waiting for my answer.

“He told me that he overheard you and Logan talking about someone that came before him so he asked me if it really happened.” I said yawning again. “Let’s go to bed and we can just forget about all this.  _ He’s  _ never going to come back.” Roman slowly nodded and walked towards his room. I went back into my room and laid on my bed.  _ Why would Roman come to me at four in the morning just to ask those questions? He knows we don’t talk about that time.  _ With those thoughts on my mind I fell back to sleep.


	4. Doubts

**Roman’s POV**

It was around two in the morning when Patton and I decided to finally go to sleep. Thomas was asleep on the couch and Logan went to bed early because “cartoon are unrealistic and a waste of time”

We said goodnight to each other as and I went to my room. I loved my room as it was a combination of everything I loved. Disney, musicals, theater and many other wonderful things. I got into bed and let the darkness over take me as I drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

I found myself in a dark hallway. This was strange.

"Hey Roman," a voice said behind me. The voice was one I hadn't heard in a very long time.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked him. "You aren't supposed to be back, we got rid of you."

"Tsk tsk, well not everything is what it seems." He replied. I conjured up my sword and lunged at him. He stepped aside and I found myself being chained to the wall. I tried to break the chains, but I couldn't. I looked for the person who did this but saw Virgil instead, standing right next to _him._

"Virgil, get away from him." I yelled at him. Why wasn't he moving? I saw the knife in his hand and I looked at the person standing next him. I knew what was going to happen. "Virge he's messing with you, don't do it." I pulled against the chains.  "Virge please don't do it, I'm your friend." The shadowed person smiled.

"It's funny how strong a prince seems until his life is in danger." He looked at Virgil."then he becomes weak." A look of confusion swept across Virge's face and he held up his hand and saw the knife. Virgil held up the knife and started walking towards me. It looked like he couldn't control himself.

"Virge please." I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I saw a tear roll down his cheek as he put the knife over my chest. I looked across the room and saw smirk on the face of _him._ That's the last thing I saw.

* * *

Sitting up panting I still felt the pain in my chest of the knife. _What was that all about?_ I knew it was early in the morning. I wasn't exactly sure of the time, but I wanted to talk to Patton. I _needed_ to. Why was _he_ in my dream? We got right of him. Right?

I went to Patton's room and knocked on the door. He didn't answer. "Patton," I whispered. "Patton wake up." I felt bad that I was waking him up, but I needed to make sure _he_ wasn't coming back at all. He opened the door.

“What is it kiddo?” I looked around then started talking.

“You remember _him_ right?” I asked Patton. He slowly nodded.

“Do you think he’ll ever come back?” I stated. My nightmare flashing through my mind  


“Let’s hope not,” He replied. Patton looked about ready to fall asleep. I felt bad for waking him up, but I needed to make sure.

“What if he does?”  I kept asking questions.

“Let’s not talk about it,” He said trying to hold back a yawn. Maybe I'll ask Logan, he's more willing to talk about _these things.  
_

“Maybe in the morning I’ll ask Logan what he thinks about if _he_ comes back.” I mumbled.  


“I told you, we don’t talk about it.I don’t want Virge finding out more than he already does.” Patton stated. _Virge already knows about him? Since when?_  


“What do you mean?” I stopped what I was doing and stared at him. Patton tried to stifled a yawn but failed.

“He came to me a long while ago and asked me about _him_ ” He replied. He once again looked lost in thought.

“Did he ever say who he heard about him from?” I asked. It must've been Logan and I when we were talking about it, but what time and how much did he hear?  


“He told me that he overheard you and Logan talking about someone that came before him so he asked me if it really happened.” Patton yawned again. “Let’s go to bed and we can just forget about all this. _He’s_ never going to come back.” I nodded and walked towards my room. I have to be careful when talking about _him._ Especially around Virgil, if Virge knew who he was. Who knows what could happen.

I finally fell asleep still wondering what my unpleasant dream earlier meant.

* * *

"Logan!" Hearing Patton woke me up with a start. Patton never yells. Unless there's a good reason too. I jumped out of my bed and ran out the door. Following Logan to Virgil's room, where Patton was.

"What seems to be the cause of your distress?" Logan asked walking in the room. The first thing I saw was Virgil. He looked different. Not himself.

"It's Virgil," Patton stated. He looked extremely worried. "He might be sick."

"Let me check." Logan walked towards Virge's bed. I stood back and watched from the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Patton asked after awhile.

"He's just passed out, most likely from lack of sleep. He also has a fever." Logan stated. "I'll go get some supplies. Roman. Go get a damp cloth and a bucket for when he wakes up. We also need a glass of water." I walked off and did as Logan instructed. Patton stayed with Virgil.


	5. Voices

**Logan’s POV**

Watching cartoons and unrealistic movies is just a waste of time. Of course Patton and Roman wanted to watch Cartoons as well as Disney movies. Patton wanted to have a movie night and invite Thomas this time. Roman was all up for it, and I gave my affirmation. Only because Thomas has been working hard and he needed a break. Patton insisted we all got together as a family. After a while nobody stopped me when I went to my room. I needed to get my notes together and put together a plan for tomorrow.

“Logan!” I must’ve fallen asleep. I sat up and quickly cleaned up some of my things. It took me a moment to realize that Patton was the one that shouted my name. He doesn’t shout unless he has a good reason too. I walked out of my room and found Patton in Virgil’s room.

"What seems to be the cause of your distress?" I asked seeing how distressed Patton looked.

"It's Virgil. He might be sick." Patton stated. I walked towards Virge’s bed.

"Let me check." I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Roman standing in the doorway. I put my hand on his forehead and checked for a pulse.

"What's wrong?" Patton was nervous.

"He's just passed out, most likely from lack of sleep. He also has a fever. I'll go get some supplies. Roman. Go get a damp cloth and a bucket for when he wakes up. We also need a glass of water." I stated knowing instantly what to do. _But what made Virgil pass out from sleep? He must not be getting enough._ I walked out of the room to get the supplies we might need.

“It’s a shame,” I heard a familiar voice.

“What are you doing here?” I asked trying to find him. I looked all around, finding nothing I continued getting the supplies. _He’s gone for good, we got rid of him. There is no way he could come back._ I walked back into Virgil’s room.

“When do you think he will wake up?” Patton ask as soon as I entered in the room.

“It’s hard to say, but it could be a few hours to a few days,” I replied. Roman walked in with an empty bucket, a damp rag, and a glass of water.

“Here are these,” He set them down on the nightstand next the Virge’s bed.

I nodded and he walked off, probably back to his room, to fix himself up. He still looked disheveled. And in theory I probably did too.

  
“I’ll watch after him,” Patton stated.

“Are you sure?” I asked the parental figure. He nodded.

“Besides, you still look like you just woke up.” He told me. That was probably an accurate description. “You can go and tidy yourself up.”

Even though he’s most likely going to take care of Virge the full time he’s sick, I know he’s still going to make sure everyone else gets taken care of as well. That’s what makes Patton, who he is, he has a big heart. But it makes sense because he _is_ Thomas’s heart.

I walked to my room to officially get ready for my day.

“What a shame.” I heard the same voice from earlier. Looking around and seeing nothing I once again shrugged it off. It _must_ be in my head. What else could it be?

**Thomas's POV**

I felt fine when we did movie night, but waking up this morning I could instantly tell something was off. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but I felt like I didn't want to do anything except lay in bed all day. I tried summoning everyone, but nothing happened. All I could do is wait and hope for the best. I mean if something was seriously wrong with anyone of the personas they would tell me. Right? Besides I would be able to feel it. 

I couldn't help but have the feeling something bad was going to happen. _Where was Virgil? He's usually the one that had me feel this way, but I didn't feel anxious. It felt different. I don't know how to describe it. Maybe Virge clocked out again. No, that wouldn't be the problem or else I would be completely reckless. The only thing I knew right now was that I wanted to sleep and never wake up._

I sighed and tried to close my thoughts off. Pulling my blanket to my face I tried to go back to bed despite it being two in the afternoon.


	6. Awake

**Patton’s POV**

It has been almost two days since we found Virgil. According to Logan his fever is getting worse. And him not waking up isn’t helping anything either.

I looked up as Roman walked in the door.

“Still asleep?” He said like it was a question. I nodded and looked at Virge again. "You still need to take care of yourself too, you know." He stated after a minute.

 _Not with Virgil in the condition he is._ "But Virgil is-"

"staying where he is. You've been watching him for almost two full days. You've hardly eaten and you've got little to no sleep." He looked at me sternly. _well I can't sleep when I'm worrying about Virge._

"Just a couple more hours," I replied. _Maybe in a couple hours he'll forget about this conversation._

"Fine, but for _one_ hour," Roman stated walking out of the door. I sighed sitting down.

I was about to doze off when I saw him. Virgil sat up suddenly. At first he looked frightened, the confused. But I was happy he was awake.

"Your awake," I said jumping up and down. He jumped a little and turned his head towards me. After a minute he nodded his head. I settled down and hugged him, glad to know that he's a least a little bit okay. He flinched and I back away. I forgot, he wasn't used to physical contact. I sat down on the chair.

"How long was I asleep?"He finally asked. His voice was quiet and it sounded scratchy.

"Two days. Logan says you have a fever. You also need to eat and drink something and get lots of sleep so you can get better," I updated him. remembering the water I turned around and handed him the water.

He mumbled a thanks, taking the glass and drinking a little bit.

"What do you want to eat?" Virgil set the glass in his lap, holding it carefully as to not spill it.

"I'm not very hungry," He whispered. I looked at him sternly and raised by eyebrow.

"Now, kiddo. I don't believe that for one second. You have been asleep for two days. All that while not eating and not to mention that I don't know the last time you've eaten before that and in order to take care of yourself and get better than you need to at least eat something. Even if it's something small at first then go from there. How about I get you a little bit of yogurt and maybe some toast. Just because that will be easy on your stomach for now. Then maybe later I'll make you some soup." I lectured him.

He seemed shocked at what I said, probably because he wasn't used to being 'instructed' on how to take care of himself when he's sick. I don't think he's really been 'sick' before.

"Do you want me to get you some yogurt?" I asked him after a minute of him still not replying.

"I don't know, I'm just not that hungry," He asked me. "Besides, when was the last time you've eaten or slept?" _He turned the question on me?_ I thought for a minute.

I was saved by the bell- or more like the door opening. Roman walked in. "It's been an ho- oh hey Virgil you're awake." Virgil slowly nodded, then he looked down in his lap.

"Thanks for the water," He said quietly handing me the glass. I nodded, took it from him and set it on his nightstand.

"I'm just tired," Virgil said closing his eyes and laying down.

"How can you still be tired? You've been asleep for two days," Roman slightly shook his head.

I stared at Roman. "Roman," He looked at me, "shut up."

"but" He sighed clearly realizing he's been defeated. I looked at Virgil, who looked like he was asleep. _He looks so peaceful._

"I love my dark strange son," I whispered smiling. walking out of Virge's room, Roman followed.

"Why do you keep quoting things from the videos?" He asked after I closed the door.

I shrugged, smiling I replied with. "But I like to, besides a lot of other people do to. So why can't I?" I walked to the kitchen to get some yogurt and toast for when Virgil woke up again. With him being sick he needs all the rest he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter or else the chapter after I'm going to introduce a character that a lot of you may already know.


	7. Nightmares

**Roman’s POV**

I was actually surprised how fast Virgil fell asleep. He woke up after two days then fell right back to sleep. After Patton went to the kitchen I went into my room. I wanted to plan another adventure, but I might have to put it on hold because Virge is sick. Taking care of the darker trait will be an adventure on its own. 

“I’m just g” I mumbled to myself. Turning on the Tv I heard a scream. It took me a moment to realize it was Virgil. 

Not caring about anything else, I ran to his room and opened the door. He was staring in a corner of his room and mumbled. A look of pure terror was written all over his face. I turned to where he was looking at, and seeing nothing I walked towards his bed.

“Virgil, what’s wrong?” I spoke softly to him. 

“He..he’s,” Virgil gasped. Virgil tried backing away from something.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. I sat next to him on the bed.

“He’s here. please get me out of here,” Virgil sounded frightened. He was against the wall still staring at the corner. I looked from the corner to him.

“Who? Who’s here?” I questioned. If Virgil was really  _ that _ scared of something, it had to be something big. 

“Please get me out of here,” He cried. I picked him up and carried him bridal style out of his room. As I walked out Patton walked up looking worried.

“What’s wrong? Is he okay? What happened?” Patton asked.

Shrugging my shoulders I replied, “I don’t know, but I think he might have had a nightmare. He looks like he’s still half asleep and he kept saying that someone was in his room. Someone he was scared off.” I explained to him.

“Virge looks like he’s ready to fall right back to sleep,” Patton explained. “Let’s hope he and Thomas does,” 

“Thomas woke up?” I asked now walking into the common’s with Virge still in my arms. I could see him starting to nod off. Patton nodded his head.

“He woke up because he had a nightmare. Logan is helping him right now, explaining to him why nightmares are unrealistic or something like that.” 

“Let me set Virge on the couch then I can go help Thomas,” I replied. 

“Okay, I’ll go get some water and a damp rag for his fever,” Patton walked off. I tried setting him on the couch, but he just clung onto me.

“No,” He mumbled. His voice sounded like he was half asleep.

“Virgil, I have to help Thomas,” I stated softly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Patton enter the room. 

“He’ll come back,” His voice sounded frightened again. I looked at Patton and he looked worried.

“Who will come back?” Patton asked coming over. 

Virgil slightly shook his head.  _ “He  _ will,” I sighed and sat on the couch putting Virgil on my lap. He leaned his head against my chest.

“Who is he?” Patton asked. Virgil shrugged and just laid there.

“Thomas is asleep,” Logan stated walking into the room.

“Did he say what his nightmare was about?” Patton asked. Logan came and stood next the to couch and Patton.

“I think I know,” I replied calmly. Virgil looked like he was asleep again. I put the rag Patton got in the darker persona’s forehead. He was still burning up with fever.

Logan and Patton looked at me. “It was about Dayal wasn’t it?” I asked. Logan slowly nodded.

“Do you think-” Patton stopped talking. 

“He can’t come back. We got rid of him,” Logan explained. 

“Are you sure?” I asked Logan. He looked at me and nodded his head.

“Positive we  _ made  _ sure he never would,” Logan informed. We all knew that.  _ But what if he can come back?  _

“Well, think about it this way.” I explained. “I’ve had a nightmare about him. Thomas had a nightmare about him. And Virgil most likely had a nightmare about him, even though he knows close the nothing about him.”

Logan sighed; he looked like he was debating with himself on what to say.


	8. HIM

**Virgil’s POV**

I tried not to, but I couldn’t help myself. I was just too tired to stay awake anymore. I ended up falling asleep faster than I wanted to. I didn’t want to have any dreams, but every time I fell asleep I did. But they weren't just dreams; they were nightmares.

* * *

 

”Hey Virgil,” I turned and saw _him_ again.

“I’m getting real sick of this,” I mumbled. He laughed.

“Then why don’t I change it up a bit. Make your dreams unique,” He smiled.

“You are _in_ my dreams, you don’t control them,” I sighed.

“That’s true, but I can control what you see when you wake up,” He replied. “You also won’t remember this part of your dream. That’s something else _I_ can do,”

I was about to reply when I found myself in Thomas’ living room.

What happened? How did I end up here?

I heard someone shout. “You let him do this to us,” I turned and saw Patton laying on the ground next to Roman. They were both crying. I started walking to them, but someone stopped me. It was someone I’ve never seen before.

“Stay right there,” He stated sternly.

“Who are you?” I asked him. He softly chuckled and stepped forward.

“You’ve previously known me as Logan,” He grabbed my arm.

“Logan? What are you doing? What happened to you?” I asked him trying to get out of his grip.

“You are coming with me,” He hissed. This wasn’t the Logan I knew. “Someone wants to see you,”

Logan dragged me down a hall I’ve never seen before. It was dark and just kept getting darker as we went down.

“Who? Who wants to see me? Why are you doing this? What happened to you?” I asked multiple questions, but he just stayed silent. He dragged me along for another minute before stopping at a door.

“Here,” He left me there and started walking away. I looked back, but he was already gone. Hearing the door open I turned around.

“Nice to meet you _again_ ,” The person smirked.

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” I started backing away. He slowly came forward.

“Not until I complete the task I need to do,” He stated.

“Stay away from me,” I tried not to let my voice crack. He chuckled.

“I’ll always be there. Watching and waiting for my chance.” He stated. He walked towards me.

* * *

 

I sat up. I needed to stop having those nightmares. I decided to ask Logan if there is anyway to get rid of them. Maybe he knows. I could still feel myself shaking. I slowly looked around my room. It seemed darker than I remember.

I felt my body go rigid as I saw _him._ He stood there smiling. _This can not be happening._ I screamed. I couldn’t do anything. I stared at him. _How is this happening? He was just from my dreams. Am I still dreaming?_ I heard someone come in.

“Virgil, what’s wrong?” They spoke softly.

“He..he’s,” I tried to explain. _How can I explain seeing something that was from my dreams_. He started coming closer towards me and I backed away.

“What’s wrong?” Was that Roman who asked? He sat next to me on the bed, my eyes were still focused on _him_.

“He’s here. please get me out of here,” I whispered.

“Who’s here?” Roman asked me. _I don’t know! I don’t know who it is! It’s the person haunting me in my dreams._ My thoughts yelled, but my mind couldn’t form any words.

“Please get me out of here,” Was all I manged to say. I felt arms around me and I got lifted up.

“What’s wrong? Is he okay? What happened?” I heard Patton ask.

“I don’t know...he might...nightmare…. he’s still half asleep...saying that someone was in his room....scared of.”I heard some of what they were saying. I tried to stay awake. I couldn’t let him enter my dreams again. And that meant I couldn’t have any dreams.

“Virge... ready … back to sleep,” I heard Patton talking.

“Let me...Virge … couch...help Thomas,” Roman was still talking. I don’t even know if I’m awake anymore. I tried to keep my eyes open.

“I’ll... get some … damp rag ... fever,” Patton replied to Roman. I felt someone try to set me down. Was it Roman? Or someone else? I don’t even know. I didn’t want to be set down and I clung onto whoever was carrying me.

“No,” I mumbled, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Virgil, I … help Thomas,” Roman said softly. I slightly shook my head. _What if he comes back?_

“He’ll come back,” I said, thinking about my most recent nightmare. _’I’ll always be there. Watching and waiting for my chance.’_

“Who will come back?” I heard Patton ask. _I didn’t know his name or who he is._

I shook his head. _“He_ will,” I couldn’t think of any other thing to say. I felt Roman sit down. I leaned my head against his chest, I was still tired, but I didn’t want to sleep. And with Roman I know that he would fight whoever it is.

“Who is he?” Patton asked again. I slightly shrugged my shoulders and stayed where I was.

“Thomas is asleep,” I now heard Logan. _Thomas woke up. Was it my fault?_

“Did he say what his nightmare was about?” Patton asked.

“I think I know,” Roman replied. I sat still and shortly after felt a damp rag on my forehead. The coldness of the rag felt good against my burning skin.

“It was about Dayal wasn’t it?” Roman said. _Who is Dayal? Was that the name of the person I kept seeing. And how did Roman know?_ I wanted to open my eyes, but I was more comfortable where I was.

“Do you think-” Patton stopped suddenly

“He can’t come back. We got rid of him,” Logan explained.

“Are you sure?” Roman asked Logan.

“Positive we _made_ sure he never would,” Logan informed.

“Well, think about it this way.” I heard Roman talking again  “I’ve had a nightmare about him. Thomas had a nightmare about him. And Virgil most likely had a nightmare about him, even though he knows close the nothing about him.”

"How can he have a nightmare about something he's never seen before?" Logan asked. I felt sick to my stomach, but I didn't want to move. I could feel myself start to drift asleep.

"Maybe Thomas remembers Dayal?" Patton shyly suggested.  _Who is Dayal? I'm pretty certain he is the person from my nightmares._

 _"_ Of course I am," I heard his voice. I sat up suddenly, making everyone stare at me.

"Virgil?" Roman looked at me. I sighed. I quickly looked around. "Virgil you okay?" I didn't see anyone. I nodded slowly. 

"Ya, I guess. I'm just tired." I mumbled. Roman put his arms around me in a protective way. I laid against his chest again and slowly started to nod off. I tried to keep myself awake because I didn't want to have another nightmare. 

"Virgil, for the love of Disney, Just sleep already," I heard Roman state.

"Can't" I mumbled yawning.

"And why is that?" Roman asked. I shrugged. Should I tell them?

"Because of me," I heard _him_. It was just like in my room. Roman instantly stood up. I curled in the corner of the couch.

"We got rid of you," Roman growled.  _He_ just chuckled.

"It's quite funny, some things have a way of showing up." He started walking closer, but stopped.

"Don't you dare come near any of us," Roman pulled out his sword. 

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't planning on it," He smirked. "Yet,"

Roman lunged at him, but he just dodged easily.

"tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh and Virgil." I slowly looked at him. "It's nice to finally meet you in person. But it was fun talking to you in your dreams while it lasted right?" He laughed. I wanted nothing more than to disappear. 

"You are not supposed to show your face ever again," Logan replied. 

"I hope you realize that I'm a part of Thomas just as much as all of you, but I'm also a part of Virgil." Dayal replied. 

"Not anymore, we established that when we got rid of you." Patton stated his voice quivering.

"I need Virgil to-," the outburst was unexpected from  _him._

"No. You can't have him. You can't touch him. EVER." Roman started getting defensive. For that I was thankful.

"And why is that, You Disney know-it-all." Dayal got angered. So I wasn't the only one that came up with nicknames for Prince. 

"Just because you  _used_ to be Thomas' depression doesn't mean you can get everything you want." Roman practically yelled.  _Woah, woah woah WHAT?_

Dayal shook his head slightly and chuckled. "You can't protect him forever." And with that he was gone.

At least for now.


	9. anxiety and depression

**Patton's POV**

 I looked over at Virgil and found him half asleep, but shock was still on his face.

"Who is he?" Virgil mumbled. I tried to keep it from Virge as long as I can. We all did. He wasn't supposed to know Dayal. Why did Dayal want Virge? What is his purpose? I looked at Roman and Logan and they looked at me. We didn't know what to do.

Virgil sighed. "Why can't I know?" I could tell he was starting to get irritated. Nobody said anything. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Despite the events that has happened Virgil was still sick and had a fever. He needed to be taken care of.

"To my room," He mumbled without looking back. "No one will tell me anything anyway, so what's the bother of staying here." Virgil went back in his room and I got up to follow him. Roman grabbed my hand.

"Let's just let him cool down. He's just mad, but we can't tell him who Dayal is. It will tear Virgil apart knowing that information." I stopped and thought about it for a minute. "As much as I want to make sure he's okay too we have to give him some space."

"I guess. I don't want to make things worse for him." I sat on the couch.

"What are we going to do now?" Roman directed his question towards Logan. 

"I'm not exactly sure. I don't think this has happened before. But something I want to know is how Dayal could control Virgil's dreams." Logan looked at Roman.

"Well, I guess if he's strong enough he could get inside anyone's head, after all that's how depression starts. He probably attacked Virgil because he's the most vulnerable to those types of things, being Thomas' anxiety."

Logan nodded."That actually makes logical sense. There have been a lot of cases where depression and anxiety go hand in hand, so to speak."

 I didn't understand it. "But how did he even come back? I thought we completely destroyed him?" I asked. Logan and Roman both shrugged.

Logan hit his forehead with his hand. "I should've known" He started mumbling to himself. 

"what is it?" Roman finally asked.

"Depression and Anxiety go really well together. So as long as you have anxiety you always have a chance of depression coming back and visa-versa." Logan explained to us.

"I know that," I replied. Logan looked at me.

"Well I didn't know Dayal would come back, but I did know that they went really well together." I explained.

"How did you know that?" Roman asked me. I shrugged.

"Why else do you think they are brothers?" I asked them. Roman and Logan both stared at me.

"They are what?" Roman asked. They looked shocked.

"What? Am I the only one that remembered that?" I looked at both of them.


	10. Unknown Reasons

**Roman's POV  
**

"If Dayal and Virgil are brothers. Then why doesn't Virge remember him?" I asked Patton. I completely forgot about them being brothers. Apparently Logan did to, by the look on his face.

"It's simple." Patton stated. "Think about a little child who has an older sibling. If the older sibling goes off for a long time, the child eventually forgets about him. Mostly because the child is to young and doesn't have any memories to remember him by."

I thought about it for a minute. "So you are saying that Virgil was too young to remember anything." Patton nodded.

"That's why I didn't want him to know about Dayal. If he found out they are brothers, then he will probably work with him and they will be together. Then it will be harder to get rid of him."

"Because Virge won't want us to," I added. Patton nodded.

"We can't let Dayal tell Virgil. In any way." Logan remarked. Patton slowly nodded.

"I'll be back." I mumbled and sank down. Thomas was siting in the couch in the living room.

"Roman." Thomas sat up, startled.

"I need you to summon Virgil. Or everybody. Just hurry." I said as fast as I could. Thomas looked at me skeptical.

"What's going on?" He asked while summoning Logan and Patton.

"Where's Virgil?" Patton asked. Thomas looked confused, but tried summoning Virge.

"What do you guys want?" Virgil mumbled, clearly annoyed. He sat down on the steps.

"Virge," Patton stated smiling.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Thomas asked. Everyone looked around. Thomas looked at Virgil.

"Don't look at me. They won't tell me anything either." He mumbled. He seemed really bugged that we haven't told him anything. I hope he doesn't get mad at us, but if he knew what we all know then he would understand.

"We should spend time together. Like as a family." Patton mumbled. He looked sad.

I nodded. "Patton, that sounds like a wonderful idea." I looked at him to see him smiling at me.

"I'll get popcorn," He bounced off into the kitchen.

"I will give him some assistance." Logan said following behind Patton. Probably to make sure Patton didn't set anything on fire.

"What movie Thomas?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You can pick." Thomas mumbled. He seemed sad. Was it Dayal? Is Dayal making Thomas feel this way. Virgil just stayed by the stairs. 

"Alright. How about.." I stopped and thought for a minute.

"nothing." Virgil stated. Thomas and I both looked at him right as Patton and Logan walked back in. Patton's arms were full of bowls of popcorn and Logan's held other snacks as well as drinks.

"Are we ready kiddos?" Patton said looking around. Thomas shrugged as did Virgil.

"What's going on?" Logan asked. 

"Thomas isn't feeling very happy about anything right now." I stated what I thought was going on. I didn't exactly know for sure either.

"Well one thing is that I was trying to rest and you all bring me here, when I could be in my room trying to get better. Isn't that what you want Patton? For me to get better." Virgil stood up. No one knew what to say. "I bet none of you want me here in the first place. After all, I  _am_ just a nuisance to everyone. I ruin everything I touch. It's just life. Something I can't control and something no one else can either. So I'll get going then. Don't bother trying to help me either. I got sick on my own and I can get better on my own. I can handle my own life's problems and I don't need any of you worrying about me." Virgil finished his small rant, looked at all of us then sank down. 

"What's gotten into him?" Thomas was the first to break the silence. Patton looked like he was ready to cry. I had to lighten up the mood.

"Movie anyone? After all that's why Patton and Logan got snacks." I put a Disney movie in and we all sat on the couch.


	11. Brothers

**Virgil's POV**

Why would Thomas ever have depression? He has me. Did I bring Dayal here? Was it my fault? And why won't anyone tell me anything? It's like they want me in the dark.

I laid on my bed, alone with my thoughts. I know I'm still sick, but I don't want anyone here right now.

"Hey Virgil." I turned my head and saw Dayal.

"Why are you here? Nobody wants you here." I told him. He just chuckled.

"I can give you answers. That's what you want right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ya, but how can I trust you?" I didn't want anything to happen.

"I'll be here for whenever you are ready. I'll listen to you. We are both outcasts, unwanted people." He started walking forward. I felt a tugging feeling and new Thomas was calling me. 

"What does he want?" I mumbled to myself.

"Go and see. I'll be here when you get back." He hid in the shadows, blended into it. I sank down to see what they wanted.

"What do you want?" I asked sitting on the stairs. Everyone looked relieved except Thomas. He looked confused.

* * *

"That was a disaster." I mumbled walking back into my room.

"See I told you they didn't like you. They only put up with you because they have to," Before I knew it Dayal was sitting next to me.

"Maybe you're right." I whispered. "They didn't care when I left, but I told them not to either." I sighed.  _Why was this so difficult? I don't even know who I am anymore._

"You are Anxiety," He whispered. 

"How..did you hear that?" I looked at him. He slowly smiled and nodded.

"We are connect. Besides I am in your head. After all anxiety and depression go together, like brother." He stated.

I nodded. "Like brothers." I repeated.  _I think it would be cool to have a brother._ Someone I didn't have to put my guard up with. Someone I can tell everything too and not be scared to be turned down.

"Virgil," Dayal looked at me. "I just want you to know that I am  _not_ a bad guy too you. The others see me as bad and-"

"They see me as a bad guy too." I started talking. He nodded in agreement.

"I need to tell you something." He looked me in the eyes. "I'll always be here for you. I know I wasn't before, but that couldn't be helped."

"Why?" I questioned. "What happened? No one will tell me anything." I mumbled slumping my shoulders.

 "You'll know soon enough, but for now. Will you trust me?" He asked.

"I don't know. You attacked me in my dreams. You gave me nightmares." I retorted. He sighed and looked down.

"That was something that couldn't be helped." He whispered. "It had to be done, to bring me back."

"Back? From where?" I asked.  _So many questions._

"It'll be answered in due time." He replied. I looked at him and turned to me. Looking me in the eyes he gripped my shoulders.

"If I trust you, will you answer at least one question for me?" I asked. There was at least one question I needed answered.

"If you trust what I'm about to say." He restated. I nodded. "One question."

"Why me?" I asked. "Why are you coming to me?"

"Because, Virgil." He looked me in the eyes. "we are brothers and brother stick together."

"Br-brothers?" I backed up a little. "are...are you sure?" He nodded. "How can I believe you? Why didn't I know this? What if you are lying? It's a trick! I know it is!" I stood up ready to walk out. He grabbed my hand.

"You have to believe me. Why else do you think the others tried so hard to keep you from knowing?" I looked at him. He looked broken; he reminded me of myself. 

I eventually made my way back to the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm just confused right now." Dayal held open his arms.

"I'll always be here for you." Dayal whispered. "I'm here now," He hugged me. I hugged back, while slowly curling in on myself. I felt tears run down my cheeks. When did I start crying? 

The last thing I felt was the embrace of an older brother as I fell asleep.


	12. Exactly

**Patton's POV**

We watched movies until late into the night, but the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about Virgil. What's going on in his head? He is sick and yes I want him to get better, but he needs someone to help take care of him. I'm trying to help him; he might just be confused right now. Dayal especially doesn't help anything. Dayal can harm all of us, including Virgil.

"Penny for your thoughts Patton?" Thomas whispered. We are still watching movies. Logan fell asleep first, then Roman. Logan ended up reading after about one cartoon saying it was 'illogical and unrealistic' and that books are 'more interesting than just staring at a screen' I'm actually a bit surprised that Roman fell asleep; he must've been really tired.

"Patton?" Thomas broke me from my thoughts. I looked at him and smiled.

"What, sorry kiddo," I replied. He slightly smiled and slightly shook his head.

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about," Thomas whispered.

"Virgil," I mumbled back. Thomas nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to check on him?" Thomas asked me. "I can clean up here,"

"Are you sure you won't need my help?" I asked. I wanted to check on Virgil, but I didn't want to leave Thomas to do everything by himself.

"I'm sure, now go take care of Virgil," Thomas stood up. I nodded then sank down.

I went straight to Virgil's room and knocked on the door. "Virgil?" I waited. Hearing nothing I knocked again. "I'm going to open the door," I waited again. And again I heard nothing I opened his bedroom door.

I looked towards the bed and saw Dayal and Virgil. Virge was asleep, cuddled in Dayal's arms.

"Shh, you'll wake him up," Dayal smiled.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come back?" I asked him. He just chuckled.

"You don't know how it is being trapped in a place like that," He whispered. "Besides, if you want to get rid of me..." He paused and looked at Virgil.

I clenched my fists. "You _know_ we can't get rid of Virge, he's an important part of Thomas."

He gently rubbed his fingers through Virgil's hair. "exactly"

**Thomas' POV**

I enjoyed the movie night we all had. Patton kept getting lost in thought though. I figured it was about Virgil. After Patton is my dad character. He just naturally takes care of everyone. I started cleaning up the spilled snacks. It was quiet in the house after Patton went to check on Virge.

I sighed and stopped in my tracks. I don't know what has been happening lately, but I haven't been feeling like myself. Usually I enjoy helping others, especially Patton. I just don't feel like cleaning up. I know I should since I told Patton I would, but I don't really want to. I just want to lay in bed all day. Of course I can't, but what if I can? Maybe tomorrow I'll just stay in bed all day. 


	13. Unwell

**Logan's POV**

"Why isn't Thomas up yet? It's two in the afternoon. He can't waste his day away like this," I sank down. "Roman! Patton!" Where is everyone? Roman popped up.

"What do you want pocket protector?" Roman mumbled.

"Where is Patton?" I asked. Roman just shrugged and sat on the couch. "Well, Thomas is still in bed." I pointed to Thomas, who was in fact still asleep. "and it's two in the afternoon. He's just wasting his day away, unproductively." I sighed in annoyance.

"Patton!" I shouted again. Still nothing. "Virgil!" Roman looked at me.

“Do you think they’ll come?” Roman asked me. I looked at him. “Like maybe Patton is helping Virgil with something and they don’t want to be bothered.”

“Patton usually tells us when he can’t come or else somehow lets us know. Why wouldn’t he now,” I explained to him.

“I guess I can go see where Patton is,” Roman mumbled sinking down back into the mindscape. Now time to help Thomas.

“Thomas, it’s time to get up. Today is a busy day,” I tried talking to him. He just mumbled and groaned. “Thomas, if you waste your day lazing around, you’ll never get anything done. You day will be unproductive.”

“There’s nothing special about today anyway,” He mumbled from underneath is blankets. I sighed. _I'm not the best at this._

"Where's Patton?" I mumbled to myself. I turned to Thomas, "Think about all the new things you can learn, all the books you can read." Thomas groaned.

"It's all useless information in the end. So why bother?" Thomas sighed. "I just want to be alone right now."

"You can't stay in your bed, indefinitely," I replied. Sinking down, I went to find Patton.

**Roman’s POV**

I went to find Patton. It seemed strange that we haven’t seem him all morning. The first place I checked was in the kitchen, but he wasn’t there. The next place I looked was his room. Maybe that should’ve been the first place I looked.

“Patton,” I knocked on his door. Not hearing anything I tried again. “Patton are you in there?” I waited. Still no answer. That can’t be a good thing. I tried turning his doorknob. It was locked.

“Patton!” I yelled. I still didn’t hear anything. Maybe he’s not in his room at all?

I turned to leave right when Logan came up to me.

“Is he in there?” He asked me. I shrugged.

“I don’t know. If he is, he’s not answering and his door is locked.” I replied. Logan looked puzzled.

“That’s strange. His bedroom door is never locked.” He told me. He knocked on it.

“Patton?” Logan stopped. “Patton if you don’t answer now then we are going to force your door open,” I stared at Logan.

“Are you sure we need to do that?” I asked him. He nodded.

“Think about it. Dayal came back, Virgil is sick and Patton is not answering to either of us” Logan replied. I nodded in agreement. What he’s saying makes sense, but even I don’t want to go as far as forcing Patton’s bedroom door open.

“What about Virgil? Shouldn’t we make sure-” I started.

“I already did. He’s in his room asleep,” Logan interrupted.

“Oh,” Was all I could think of to reply. After about a minute of no one doing or saying anything Logan knocked on Patton's door again.

"Patton, Are you in there?" We heard shuffling around and not a moment later; the door opened. Patton looked disheveled and tired.

"Patton what happened?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Do you need anything." He put a smile on his face.

"We were looking for you, but seeing that you are...unwell. We can let you rest." Logan commented.

"What do you need me for?" Patton said starting to come out of his room.

"Uh..nothing.." I remarked. "We can get-" Logan looked sternly at me. Patton looked at me then at Logan, confused.

"Get what?" He asked.

"You need to rest Patton," I told him.

"I'm fine. How's Virgil? Is he getting better? And how is Thomas holding up?" Patton changed the subject. Logan sighed.

"Patton you clearly are not feeling well. You need to rest as much as Virgil is. And I'll somehow manage with Thomas." Patton looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Confirm with me that you'll rest." Logan didn't let Patton finish. Patton slowly nodded and Logan slightly smiled then walked away.

"Where is he going?" Patton whispered.

"He's probably going to try and convince Thomas to get out of-" I cut myself off.

"What? Thomas is still in bed? Why? He can't stay in bed all day. It's already-" Patton looked in his room. "Three! I need to go get him out of bed." _Oh no, I shouldn't have said anything._

"Patton, you promised Logan you would rest. At least rest for a little while longer then go help Thomas. You need to care about yourself too." Patton looked defeated. He sadly closed his bedroom door.


	14. Deja vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you some recent events; we now know of another side...he will not be making an appearance in this story, but I will eventually have a story where he does.

**Patton's POV**  
  
I shut the bedroom door. I told Logan I would rest so I would try to. How could Thomas still be in bed? Is it my fault? Is it because I didn't get up?  
"Look who's finally awake," I turned around to see Dayal standing there.  
"How'd you get in here?" I asked looking at him. He chuckled.  
"I've been here for quite awhile," He looked around. "What a nice small room you have. It holds lots of memories." He stopped and chuckled. "Too bad you don't have any memories of me."  
"Day," I mumbled. I wasn't feeling like myself right now. "What are you doing here?"  
"I haven't heard that nicknames in a long time," He remarked.  
"It's hasn't been used for a long time," I replied. He started looking through some things.  
"You still keep Virgil's stuff in plain sight. Easy to see," He stated. "I wonder why you don't keep mine?" The question seemed innocent enough, but with him, I could never tell.  
"I...I have your stuff," I watched him. "There is a box...I put everything away when we got rid of you."  
"So you didn't think it was important?" He turned and looked at me.  
"I couldn't stand to get rid of them," I told him.  
"But you still hid them away," He almost sounded hurt. He quickly hid his emotions away and smirked at me. I turned my head. He reminded me too much of Virgil, and it hurt. He's nothing like Virgil. Virgil is kind and sweet. Dayal only thinks about himself.  
  
"I'll see you around, Patton," He smiled and walked out of my bedroom. I was going to follow him but a waved of exhaustion came over me. I went to my bed and instantly fell asleep.  
  
**Virgil's POV**  
  
I woke up in my bed. Was what Dayal told me a dream? Do I really have a brother? And why won't they tell me anything? There are so many questions that need to be answered.  
  
"How are you feeling Virgil?" I turned and saw Dayal in the doorway.  
  
"Hi," I mumbled. He walked up to me and put his hand on my forehead.  
  
"Still got a fever," He mumbled. "We need to take care of it." He walked out. I laid down and closed my eyes. I'm not sure how much time has passed but I felt a damp rag on my forehead.

I opened my eyes. "Thanks, Dayal," I mumbled. "Can I call you Day?" I watched him. He stopped for a minute before quickly regaining composure. Smiling he nodded.

"You are not yourself right now," He told me. I sighed. "Let's get you well again, then we can do stuff together," he said.

I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep to him patting the rag on my forehead while softly humming a tune to a song.

* * *

  _I sat up. How I got here, I had no idea. I was surrounded by worn down buildings, it was a place I've never been before and yet it seemed familiar at the same time._

_"With you and him out of the way, this will be a piece of cake."_

_"You won't succeed." I heard two voices, they both sounded familiar to me. Who were they and what were they talking about? I headed towards the speakers._

_"You don't know that. He's here by the way," I froze when I realized they were talking about me._

_"I don't care. It won't work," The second person said. I didn't know if I should continue to walk or just stay where I was. Those people knew I was here, but how did they know that?_

_"Just watch, wait and see." Something pulled me closer to the people that were talking. It felt like someone was pushing me from behind, making me walk._

_When I turned the corner I couldn't tell who to people were. They seemed familiar but I couldn't tell. Everything was too confusing._

_"See? I told you he was here," The first person spoke up._

_"Virgil," The second person stared at me with wide eyes. How did he know my name? What is going on?_

_"I-" They both looked at me. I felt my chest tighten. What was happening?_

_"It's okay, Virgil. I'm here for you," The first person starting walking towards me. I curled into myself unable to get any air into my lungs._

_"Virgil! You can't trust him," The second person's voice sounded far away. I felt myself slip into blackness._

* * *

I sat up. I was still in my bed. Quickly looking around I saw Dayal sitting on a chair next to my bed. He looked up the instant I sat up.

"Are you okay Virgil?" He asked me. "Was it a nightmare?" I thought for a minute. I couldn't remember what my dream was about. Why can't I remember it?  _Why was I scared?_  Dayal was waiting for an answer. I felt my chest tighten.

"I-" He stood up and sat next to me on the bed.

"It's okay, Virgil. I'm here for you," He smiled. _I'm here for you._ _Why did that sound so familiar? Has this happened before?_

 

 


End file.
